


Star Wars - The Intimate Experience

by rebelsmoke



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsmoke/pseuds/rebelsmoke
Summary: In this story you follow Alex, a real-world character who somehow finds himself surrounded by ten of the sexiest females in the Star Wars galaxy. This story contains highly explicit sexual content, so if that does not suit you then do not click on this story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Erotica story, about a fictional, real-world guy who finds himself surrounded by the hottest women from the world of Star Wars.  
> Note: Not every female Star Wars character in canon will appear in this story, as you should expect. For example, none of the characters will be villains, just because it just does not make sense for the heroes and villains to hang out together (as you will see in the plot). Also, this story will only feature characters that both most of the Star Wars fanbase and myself find attractive, myself to a smaller extent.  
> Also, this story does not follow the canon timeline of Star Wars. You will find that many of the characters have appeared in more than one era or project of the franchise, so I am going to use what I think their prime versions are (OT Leia, TCW Ahsoka for example).  
> That is all you are required to know, so enjoy the story!  
> I do not own Star Wars

Alex sits in his car restless, feeling weary after his last day of High School. This was it, he had just finished his last day of High School. Now he felt like he had all the freedom in the world, even though he knew he had to worry about moving away for military school sooner rather than later. He plans on joining the Air Force, always wanting to fly high in the skies with high aspiration.  
His inspiration was rather simple, he had always fallen in love with the story of Star Wars. He would always have dreams of playing the role of Han Solo or Boba Fett flying through the skies of the galaxy in their respective ships, always wondering if there were truly any limits of soaring through space. Never did he ever want to worry about what he was or was not allowed to do.  
However, there is also another side of Alex that was able to keep him a Star Wars fan. This was the quantity of quality, good-looking females that the franchise had to offer. He always viewed these beloved characters far more attractive than any of the girls he knew at school, which is the most-likely reason he has never had a girlfriend to this day. He adored all of those days where we would get home from school, quickly tell his parents how his day went, and then got comfortable in the privacy of this room so he could jerk his dick off to to some good ol' pictures of Padme Amidala or Rey, those two being his favorite out of them all. Well, to be honest, he is a big fan of many of them: Princess Leia, Jyn Erso, even those from the animated series like Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren. There are even some times where Alex could not get enough of them, having wanked his cock for hours on end at certain times of day.  
But now was not the time to focus his mind on that. Right now, his main focus needs to be getting home and taking a long nap. After having to finish all of his finals, he is not left with much energy. He would kill to spend the rest of his day wanking to the screen of his phone, but he does not feel motivated with energy to do that.  
After Alex gets home, he goes through the front door and locks it behind him. When he gets to his room, he retires his backpack into his closet, pulls the covers to his bed down. His dad had recently told him that they were going to get dinner to celebrate the end of his high school career, knowing that Alex was undoubtedly satisfied. He knows that he does not want to oversleep after hearing that news, so he sets his alarm to ring in a couple hours and gradually drifts off to sleep.  
After what feels like an eternity, Alex slowly wakes up. He tries to fix your posture, feeling oddly uncomfortable. He would even go as far as saying he is waking up away from his bed, as if he sleep-walked to somewhere else in his house. However, he opens his eyes, and his whole mindset changes. Could it be?  
When his eyes become clear, he starts to recognize where he is. 'Am I in the Ghost?!' He thought to himself. He is able to recognize it well because of his infatuation with the TV series Star Wars Rebels. He comes up from the bunk that he was laying in and takes a look around the room. He notices the two holocrons, as well as a lightsaber that looks identical to the one which belongs to Ezra Bridger himself.  
Alex's mind is rolling with over a thousand questions. 'How did I get here?' 'Is anyone here with me?' 'How do I get back home?' However, his brain comes back to reality when the door of the room opens up. He looks up and lays his eyes on familiar figure, one that he views as slender and sexy. It was none-other than Hera Syndulla herself.  
"Oh Alex, hon. You've finally woken up!" She starts, walking over to him and, to his astonishment, plants a kiss on his very own lips. You glance up and down her body, and notice her sexy white lingerie covering her tits and ass-crack. "Hera!? My god, you look fine as hell! Wait, how am I here?" Alex asks, still half-bewildered from the sudden kiss. "Let's not worry about that now, babe. I'm about to help you fulfill those dirty perverted dreams of yours," she states in the most seductive tone you have ever heard. Alex has watched his fair share of porn, but nothing can compare to this moment with a so-he-thought fictional woman that he had always fapped to. "Come in the main room when you're ready, the girls and I will be waiting," she informs you, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
Looks like you will not be making it to dinner tonight…  
To be continued...


	2. The Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter of my first Star Wars erotic fanfic. If you enjoy, consider leaving a review and share some thoughts or ideas that you may have for me. There isn’t any other news to add at the start of this chapter, so enjoy Chapter 1!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

Alex stands in the room aboard the Ghost, breathing heavily and deep in thought. He still does not know how was able to get here, but in no way was he upset about this situation. While he found confusion, he also held a great sense of excitement. If that sign of seeing Hera in that sexy lingerie means anything, it means that Alex may be in for quite the treat.

Slowly but steadily, he walks into the common room where he knows the crew of the Ghost usually meets. Can he describe his anxiousness that is still running through his head? No. At least not yet. When he is close to seeing the entire scale of the room, he is already astonished with the gift that he can already view. Through his entire range of view, Alex can view ten of his favorite Star Wars women. All of the ladies are wearing the exact same lingerie as Hera is, which he thinks is a great sight to say the least. While Alex’s eyes are doing the looking, he feels something else below his waist doing the growing. With this obviously being the sexiest thing he has ever seen, his big pale rod of flesh rises to an impressive 8-inches, being around an inch and a half longer than usual. Then, Hera asks Alex a teasing question to take him out of his long hypnotic trance.

“You like what you see, honey?” 

“Fuck yeah, Hera. I am beyond words. This is incredible.”

“That’s what I like to hear, hun. Now before we get started with the… party, I need to introduce all of the girls to you. It’s sorta like a celebrity relationship, you would jack off to them all of the time while they never knew you existed.” Hera then takes his hand, kisses him hard, and then guides him over to the corner of the room on the edge of the holotable sofa.

Alex’s introductions start out with a banger, the first girl being his favorite galactic senator that he has fantasized about since he knew how to masturbate. “I’m sure you know this certain senator here, Padme Amidala of Naboo? She has had quite the experience with some big cocks, so I bet she is ready to handle you inside of her core.”

Padme slowly stands up and gets right into his zone, her nice small breasts being pressurized by his strong chest that he worked out for years to earn. Hell, he will most-likely be using his strong stature to his advantage, especially against the skinny senator leaning against him. She was as sexy as he remembered, having her hair tied back the same way as she had in the Geonosian Arena. 

“Well, I guess you know that Hera has mentioned your sexual obsession with me. I cannot wait for you to put your fantasies into reality,” she slurs in a seductive tone, similar to the tone Hera spoke to Alex in the bedroom. Alex then finds the dreadful urge to make out with Padme, but then decides he needs to save it for the works and lets her sit back down. 

When the senator went ahead and sat back down, Alex’s eyes began to trail right and lock on a familiar Princess, who you knew as Padme’s daughter. “Oh yeah, you’re ready to have your way with Leia, huh?” Hera asked in a teasing tone. This sent his horniness on another level. As Leia scooted on the edge of the sofa, Alex takes her hand and helps her stand up. Her hair was shaped in his favorite of her hairstyles, the signature hair buns that go on the sides of her little head that take Alex back to some of his favorite memories of watching his favorite film of the saga that the buns were featured.

“I know you got a thing for my mother. Do you have a thing for me too?” Leia cheekily asked, looking at you with innocent eyes. I mean sure, with her being around 19 years of age, you expect her to not have the same amount of sexual experience that her mother has had. “Not sure, Princess. Maybe later you can get on your knees and I’ll show you,” Alex replies with a seductive look in his eyes. After their little exchange, he set her down back on the couch and went on to the next group. 

When Alex drags over to the next corner of the common room on the Ghost, he can catch a good view of his favorite scavenger girl right in the center of view. Rey was looking very thin in her lingerie, her tits and ass very thin, combining to put herself in quite the skinny stature. His favorite feature of her was that gorgeous-looking face of hers, probably his favorite out of the group. She had the same hairstyle that she had during her Jedi training, having a small ponytail in the back and letting the rest of her hair down. Both of them lock eyes, and Rey stands up and gets him face-to-face. “I don’t know how you’ll react to this, Alex. Believe it or not, I’m a virgin. Seems like you’ll be the first one to drill my sweet love tunnel, babe.” She states, and pecks his cheek. Damn, you definitely didn’t expect that. His cock might as well have grown another inch from that statement. A VIRGIN? Alex feels so proud he will be the first guy that Rey will be with. Was this a romantic feeling he had? No. He was not here to form a relationship. Alex is here to have fun, and he plans on sticking to that. 

When Alex sits Rey back down, he goes across to the edge of the room that was on the same side of her corner. There he finds a pair of Jedi, a Master and a Padawan. Though they were not necessarily each other's match, that does not matter at all. This pair of Jedi was about as hot as they could possibly come, consisting of Master Aayla Secura and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Both being of different species, he knows that these two will be a treat. “I’ve had my fair share of orgasms from looking between you two. I cannot wait to get my hands on you girls and get the full-on experience,” he exclaims with a look in your eyes that is filled with lust and desire. The ladies giggle and blow kisses at him, then start to make out with each other so that you can move on. 

Then, after leaving the corner that held all of the Jedi, Alex goes to the corner that contains two hot and sexy mandalorians. The corner holds Bo-Katan Kryze and Sabine Wren, and they are not wearing their shiny beskar armor for once. Sabine looks over at you with a seductive smile, probably because Alex knows Hera probably told her about him and how much he has beat off to Sabine and her pink and white hair. Alex always loved to rub his cock to her because they are both around the same age. He also loves how her hair is dyed; He normally does not like girls with dyed hair, but he gives Sabine an exception because he thinks it fits well with her being an artist. When they both look up at him, he can see that Bo-Katan does not seem to be in the brightest of moods. She starts getting feisty, as she usually does.

“You know, it is not worth my time to pleasure you. It is an act of dishonor.”

“Hmmm, you’re a feisty one. When I get to you, I’ll be sure to make you show some respect.” Alex says in a stern yet lustful tone of voice. Seems like Bo is going to have to be used for some disciplinary sex. However, he cannot worry about that right now, because he still has a couple more girls to meet. 

In the last corner of the common room, Alex finds two girls he recognizes that are closely acquainted with the Rebel Alliance. The first being Jyn Erso. He always loved her short and thick stature, which he will be able to control very easily once they start fucking later. You do not want to advance so quickly at her, because she is known to bite. “Jyn Erso, huh? You got the body type that I like, I hope you don’t bite once we’re in bed.” he cues to her, raising his eyebrows twice to let her know what he means in case she did not get the memo, being as innocent as she should be.

The second woman standing with her is Iden Versio. Alex’s favorite part about her was her authoritativeness. Even though she may have let it go when she joined the Rebels, Alex will know to get her to get that certain attitude back again. Plus, he believes she has got one of the cutest faces of them all. “I used to let the best troopers in my unit fuck me,” she starts, “but I’m thinking you will be oh so much better, Alex.” This turns him near the brink. Yet another sex session coming up that he is looking forward to. 

Now that Alex has met all of the girls in attendance, Hera calls him to the center of the room so that the sex sessions can get started. All he has to worry about is who he wants to have for himself first. 

“Alright, now that you everybody has met you, they now want to see you on a more intimate level. Say, why don’t you pull down trousers of yours and let all of us see what you’re packing, babe!” Hera says excitedly. 

Not even five seconds after Hera says this, Alex strips all of his clothes, revealing his cock in all of its glory. Ever since he began talking with all of the girls, his member grew another half inch, showing that he is only growing hornier. 

“Oh, and one more important thing,” 

“Yes, Hera?” Alex replies, rather confused.

“We didn’t just bring you hear to have so nice sex, Alex,” she starts lustfully. “We want you to own us. We want you to claim us as yours. We want to become your little cumsluts. This is what we all desire. Well, besides maybe one,” She finishes, looks scornfully over to Bo-Katan, then looks back at you.

“So, who’s going first, Alex?”


	3. The Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets it on with Padme Amidala, the senator from Naboo and the mother of Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Here is chapter 2, which will start off the compilation of sex chapters that this story was made to produce. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

Alex was very anxious to start, his heart beating at a rate that he had never felt before. He simply could not believe it, so many years of pumping his premature member to each girl present in this room has led to this. And he heard what Hera said. He was going to make these girls belong to him. Even if he had to get to the lengths of non-consensual, he was gonna make them his cumsluts. Now, all he had to do was to pick his first victim. But that was not a big decision, he already had eyes on his first prize. The Senator. When walking over to Padme, Alex picks her up and holds her over his shoulder. Being as strong as he is, this is something that he always wanted to do. Then, he takes her over to Hera, wondering where they should go to have their little mingle.

"So, where should I take her, Hera?"

"Well, that's the thing I was getting to. Anywhere you'd like!"

"Huh? How?"

"Here is the key. You can spin it to create a portal and take her to your fantasy destination."

This completely bewilders Alex. 'How could that be possible?' He thought to himself. He thinks that it would have something to do with not living in the canonical timeline, but eh, beats him. Now, he sets a destination in his head, and walks through. He was about to set this sexy quest right.

A little while later, Alex arrives, still carrying Padme over his shoulder. He knew that the location that he chose would most-likely please her more than himself.

"Where are we, Alex?" Padme asked in confusion.

"Well, see for yourself. You'll like it." He lets the young Senator down, and Padme is bewildered with the sight. It turns out Alex took her and Anakin's wedding venue, due to it having a small royal bedroom within the building. With a nice full size bed in view, Alex knew what he was getting into was going to be good.

Then suddenly, without any warning, Alex picks up Padme and throws her onto the bed. He is not here to waste time. He is here for the business. Then, without warning once again, he grabs onto her panties. "You won't be needing these anymore," he exclaims lustfully and rips them in half. From now on, when Padme was near him, she should remain naked for his pleasure.

"Ooooh. Getting forceful, are we? You're just like my husband, always wanting to be in control. Normally I don't allow him that honor, but I'll give it to you anyday babe." She growls. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra and throws it behind her to who knows where. She never wants to see it ever again. "Now tell me, what do you want to do to me, baby? Do you want to, I don't know, start with a little tease? Or maybe you wanna do what I think. You know like, play forceful? Make me your cumslut? Perhaps turn me into your submissive sex slave? Tell me, babe. Tell me what's going on in that dirty mind or yours."

"Alright then, baby girl, here is what I'm going to do. First, I'm going to devour your precious love pot and get you more wet then you need to be. After that, I'll fuck the shit out of that little skull of yours and let you get the best taste that my cock has to offer. Then, I'll use both of your tight little pussy for my pleasure, something I but Anakin never did to you. I bet it'll be so good, it'll make Anakin's cock pale by comparison."

"Mmmmm, I like a guy that has ambition. Now then, what are we waiting for? The dinner is already prepared,"

Even if he did not have very much experience with this, ambition was a very powerful weapon used for sex. And with that, Alex goes down on Padme. Not only is he using his tongue for the action, but he is also grinding his teeth against her opening. Padme can feel it. His skill at performing cunnilingus was not all that impressive, but she had to remind herself that this was not what Alex needed to do best at. There was still so much that Alex wanted to do a lot more to please her needs.

"Alright, I can tell I got you wet enough. Now hang your head over the bed, cause this is where the real fun begins."

With this, Padme had her head held up with her neck, letting Alex get full access to her throat. They started out slow, with Alex going through her mouth at around the midpoint of his 8-inch meat. As much as he wanted to go all in at the start, he knew he needed to have some sort of build-up.

After about ten minutes of this sort of teasing blowjob, Alex decided to let the real action begin. Having had a day for sudden surprises, he plunged all eight inches of his cock into the Senator's pretty little throat, making her face color turn to a heavy red. This is what he was waiting for, to make her feel uncomfortable to pleasure him. Was that dark? Nah, at least he did not think so. I mean, he knew he would not be doing this without Padme's consent, so it did not matter to him.

After around three minutes of on-and-off deepthroating, Alex finally pulled out and gave Padme time to breathe.

"Wow, holy fuck! I've never been throatfucked like this before. Not even my old Jedi Husband couldn't force his way into my mouth." Padme exclaimed excitedly. Then, she shoved her face back to Alex's pubic bone. If he was going to be this good at fucking her skull, he was going to be rewarded for it. After about ten minutes of the same action, Alex felt like he was getting close to his first climax.

"Oh Padme, you getting to me. I'm gonna blow soon!"

She releases her lips from his member, "Oh baby, come on. Do it for me. Let's make some good use for my face."

She holds his cock right in front of her face, stroking the whole length as fast as she can. Then, with many moans and groans, Alex releases his load all over Padme's face. It is like he used her face as a board for his painting.

Then, even with a massive load released on her face, he was still able to maintain a solid cock. This was probably because he knew he was not done yet. There was still one place where his cum needed to go. When the two are ready to continue, they switch positions. Padme goes on all fours on the bad, propping her ass up so Alex can get full-access.

"Ready for me to make you mine, baby girl?" he says as seductively possible. Padme nods her head and here is where it starts. He starts rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds in an effort to work up her excitement, and he can tell by her shaky movement that it is working very well. After a minute or two of working her up, he slowly enters her love tunnel, feeling the sensation of the pressure that it provides. They start by moving the full length in back and forth, though at a very slow pace to get used to the amazing feeling. They went for what feels like hours on end, Alex savouring the moment of this feeling that he knows he will be receiving for Padme, as well as many other hot girls.

"Oh, Alex. This is a feeling I haven't had in a while. Anakin never gets me this worked up in bed. He had the big cock, but he really didn't have the skill to satisfy me. Sure, I also had some affairs with my bodyguards, but they weren't that impressive either. You are the first man I've been with that's got the skills to satisfy me!"

"Oh, Padme. You know I've got to give my best for you. I've been edging off to you since I was very young. You were always my go-to jack-off material, and now that I have you here, it's just too good of a feeling to describe."

"Well, that's amazing honey. Alright then, I think we've gotten over teasing time. Let's get to the main event." She moans

Both of them get in the Spread Eagle position, Padme lying on her back, her legs up in the air and spread apart. This gives Alex the room for entry to go in between her legs for easy entry. Then, Alex goes down, plunging his dick all the way down in one hard thrust. After staying there for around ten seconds, he starts thrusting hard. Padme can feel the sensation, squeezing her eyes shut as her pussy is being violated.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUCK, ALEX! YOU ARE SO GOOOOOOD!" She shouts at maximum pleasure.

After hearing her compliments, Alex cannot help but just keep giving the Senator what she deserves. He was here to let her know who she belongs to. Both of them keep moaning loudly.

Now tell me, Padme. Who do you belong to now?" Alex shout

"Y-you! I belong to you, Alex! I'm your slut! I'm your little senate whore!"

"Ohhhh, yeah." Alex whispers under his breath. Knowing that Padme has now submitted to him gives him the encouragement he needs to finish her off and continue on his quest.

"Ooooh, I'm so close. Where do you want me to come, little slut?"

"I-inside me! I belong to you Alex! Fill your little whore up with your thick, gooey cum!"

This sends Alex over the edge, making him release his man fluid all in the Senator's vaginal tube, and then pulled out with a sigh of pure satisfaction. He came a lot, he would say around a pint of thick white fluid. He is amazed considering he just came not even 15 minutes ago before this.

Padme starts "Oh, Alex. That was fucking incredible. I can't wait to start serving you for the rest of your time with us," than says a name that he is proud to now be given by her, "Master."

"Well Padme, it was awesome to fuck you first out of all of the ladies. I bet this won't be our only time we get it on together. Hell, how does a mother-daughter threesome sound?"

"That sounds hot! But I don't want that to be your main focus right now. You can get with the other girls, mess around with them, and when you're ready, come back to me"

This is the assurance from your first servant that you needed. It is now time for Alex to get back to the Ghost and continue the quest that he has just begun. Grabbing Padme and picking her up over his shoulder, they open the portal and head back…

"Oh, and one last thing Alex" Padme starts, getting his attention, "Give my daughter the same good pounding that you gave me. That princess has been needing some good action for a while…"

Coming up next: The Princess


	4. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a sensational sex session with the Senator of Naboo, Alex decides to get it on with her daughter, Princess Leia of Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue with the next part of the story. Before you read, I want to thank you all for the support for the first parts of this story. All of the support that I have received is the sole motivation of continuing with this. 
> 
> This next chapter is obviously about Leia, everyone’s favorite princess. Leia was my first crush when it came to Star Wars characters, so I found myself really enjoying writing this chapter myself. Hope you enjoy reading it as much!
> 
> But enough about that, let us get into the chapter!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

It was day two of his sexual conquest, and Alex was ready to move on to the next girl. After having slept with Padme the night before, he feels well rested and energized. What made him more excited was what he would also do before he moved on. 

“Hey baby, come here. I have a surprise that you might like.” Hera says and beckons Alex over with her little finger. What she gives him was probably the biggest turn-on he could have asked for, and one he would have never expected. 

Hera placed in his hand a black slave collar, one that she knew he would put on Padme. Alex was getting excited now, so much so that he knew that all of the girls present on the Ghost would be wearing the same. 

“Here’s to a good first fuck, now continue on.” she exclaims.

“Thank you,” Alex responds. They then proceed to make out for a good 30-or-so seconds before Alex heads back into the common room to find Padme.

After finding her, he leashes the collar on round her neck while she remains on her knees. Alex strokes her chin in satisfaction. ‘She really was a good little slut’ He thought as he watched her pant like a dog. Now was not the time to think about Padme though, because he had a new so-called ‘foe’ to overcome. 

Alex’s eyes were now plastered on the former Princess of Alderaan Leia Organa herself. With a bunch of her hair tied on the sides of her head in her signature Leia-buns in full display as well as that hot little face of hers, he is ready to get on to the next action. Alex creeps over to her, being fully aware she is looking right back. Then, in a sudden authoritative motion, he jerks his hand on her and begins lightly choking her. This is the way that Alex did things now. If he was going to fuck Leia, he was going to fuck her the way he wanted to.

“You know, I just got done having my way with your mother, and now I’m planning on having my way with you. What would you say if you and I go on a little detour, eh baby?” 

“Alrighty, Alex. I’ve been looking forward to adding you to my list of partners. I hope you do well, cause I’ve had even the biggest of cocks in my depths. I hope you’ll be able to beat out the competition.” She says, then starts grabbing his hard-on and stroking it ever so slightly. She liked that it was so easily accessible. After all, Alex did not plan on wearing clothes anytime soon.

“Well then, here’s the key baby. Take us wherever you wanna go. All I’m looking forward to is getting into your holes.”

With this, Leia takes the key, and wraps it around to reveal the portal. Which destination she has chosen to Alex is completely oblivious, but he is here for it.

When both of them arrive and the portal closes behind them, Alex semi-recognizes where they are in the galaxy. He certainly knows the interior, a bedroom. A luxurious one in-fact. He is still not able to recognize the location until he walks out on the balcony present on the side of the room. It is then when he is able what planet Leia has brought him too.

Alderaan.

Alex is then able to receive a sympathetic feeling for the young princess. She most-likely has fond memories of her home planet, and imagining what she felt when he was forced to see it blow up had to be the worst feeling in the world. 

“You know, I’m happy you brought me here. You must have some good memories of this place.”

“Yeah well, this was my favorite place in the galaxy. But now is not the time to be thinking of that, Alex. Now it is your time. This is the time that you claim your second slave! So, how do you wanna start out?.”

“I’ve got a few ideas that you might like. Now, get on your knees. Time for you to see the package…” Alex responds.

This is the time that Leia’s hands start working their magic on Alex’s cock. He imagines that she has quite the experience, but he would not say it hurts to ask.

“So tell me Leia, how much experience you got?” He asks

“Well if you wanna know so badly, I’ll let you in on the stories. I’ve had many different partners, first starting with my rebel crew on the Tantive IV. Yeah, it was quite odd to lose my virginity in a gangbang. I got raped by a couple of Imperial Officers on the Death Star shortly after, which was not the funnest thing I’ve done. Then I had a long threesome with Luke and Han after their ceremony, as well as giving Chewbacca a prize later that same night. Ever since, I’ve fucked my brother once more and screwed around with Han more times than I can count. There are many experienced girls you’ll be plowing in the future Alex, but I’d say I’m the most experienced out of all of them.”

This narrative is quite a handful for Alex to take in, but he finds all of it pretty reasonable. He is not surprised at all that Leia has had incest with Luke a few times, even though their true relationship had gone over their heads.

Now, it is time. Without giving Leia any word of warning, Alex grabs the back of her head and shoves it down on his cock. If she said she has had much experience, then he was going to use her like she did. 

She continued to willingly throat his cock, gagging harshly during the process. This harsh throatfuck reminded her of a time she sucked Chewie off after the Yavin ceremony. Why, what a big one he was. Alex was going so hard that Leia would strain her neck if she tried to pull away, which could mean that it was indirectly non-consensual. 

However, after about 2-3 minutes of intense oral, Leia’s need to breathe became too great. She started tapping out on Alex’s leg to give him the signal. He released her after feeling in, and stared at Leia in awe as she breathed heavily.  
“Was that too much for you, Princess?” Alex asked in a teasing manner

“Well, that was a handful. I’ve been throatfucked a fair number of times, but that was probably the best I’ve ever gotten before.”

“Well then, shall we get on to the action”

“I am completely at your service, Master.” She slurs back seductively. Alex can tell she is ready for her depths to get ravaged.

Alex then tossed her onto the bed, as he did with her mother who he first enslaved. Then, he dragged her over the edge so they could get into Missionary style, a position that he wanted to perform on Padme but ultimately never did. After thinking for a few seconds, he said to himself that he wanted to continue on this trend. If he was going to own her mouth, he was going to do the same to her pussy.

Without warning, she plunged inside of the princess, feeling extra thankful for the 8-and-a-half inches that he currently possessed. He started thrusting hard into her for what felt like hours on end, seeing no end to the pleasure he felt from the 19-year-old princess.

After about seven minutes of intense pleasure and hard fucking, Alex was ready to release. This was the moment where he was going to make Leia his little slave, only the second of his soon-to-be big collection of loyal women.

“FFFFUUUUUUCK, LEIA, GIMME THAT PUSSY! I’M GONNA CUM SOON!”

“YES, MASTER! GIVE IT TO ME! MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE SLAVE WHORE!”

With this response from Leia, Alex is sent over the edge. Without any other words said, he spills his load in the depths of the young princess, which was the mark that meant Alex claimed Leia as his own. 

Even if Alex just gave Leia a massive load, that does not mean he was done with her. There was something else that he wanted to take from Leia that he did not take from her mother. That beautiful little ass of hers.

“Alright baby girl, get on all fours. It’s time for you to give me what your mother couldn’t handle.”

After Leia obeys her new Master’s first command, Alex lifts his still-hard rod of flesh and lines it up with her tight little asshole. He needed to take it slow. He never did Padme anal with Padme, therefore meaning he has never done it before. However, this does not mean he is going to shy away from the challenge.

With one swift push, he enters into her nether regions. He needed to start slow to get used to the feel, otherwise he feared his cock may start hurting. 

After about two minutes of this same slow pushing and pulling, he decided that he is ready to get it on. Once again, all of a sudden, he pushes all the way into her ass. He is rewarded with a loud moan from the princess, letting him know that she is enjoying it almost as much as he is. 

To make his actions more authoritative, Alex started smacking Leia’s cheeks, alternative left and right each time. After a couple minutes, her cheeks became full-on rose red, which would soon remain for a very long while.

Then, after about five minutes of this intense anal intercourse, Alex was ready to release. When Leia started to hear him gradually groan louder and louder with each one, she knew what that meant. Then, when Alex was there, he gave her the command.

“On your back!”

Leia got on her back almost immediately, which let Alex spray his second load all over her chest, the true image of a sex slave. This is where he felt like he was complete with Leia.

Alex wrapped Leia in her arms as they laid on her bed, not worrying what Hera and the other girls on the Ghost were thinking, them not being back of course. After a long while, Alex slowly falls asleep from his tiredness, having made a successful second day of his sexual conquest.

“I love you, Master.” Alex hears Leia say before he finally goes to sleep. They did not need to worry about getting back to the Ghost until the morning came, where he would choose his third lady.

Coming up next: The Padawan


	5. The Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does the dirty with Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, the young and rather exotic apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter of the story! I convinced myself to upload chapters more regularly because of all the support I have received in the recent days. I really cannot thank you guys enough for the support. 
> 
> IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am currently taking ideas on new stories I should start writing. Your idea must be Star Wars related and it ,ust be sex-based (sorry, it’s just those are the only stories that I enjoy writing). If you have an idea that you would like me to hear, please send me a private message or leave it in the reviews/comment section. Please do not request gay or lesbian story ideas, because I am not into that stuff and they will never happen. I will be sharing my thoughts about them in the notes of the next chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is obviously about Ahsoka Tano, everyone’s favorite little togruta slut. She is underage in this story, so if that kind of sex is something you do not find erotic then do not read this chapter. She is probably my favorite Star Wars babe alongside Hera and Sabine, so I was very excited to be writing this chapter.
> 
> But enough of this, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

8:00 AM, Leia’s bedroom on Alderaan

Alex has just woken up, feeling completely rested after having a spectacular sex session with Leia. Even if he felt fully awake after waking up, he could not say he was ready for the next girl. He would have to get a bit more rest before going to the next. Alex could also tell that Leia will most-likely not be waking up for at least a little while. As much as he wanted to let his slave get the rest that she needed (what a caring master), he did not want to waste anymore time than he needed.

Knowing that she would not be opposed, Alex picked Leia’s rather small figure over his shoulder and opened the portal and walked through to get back to the Ghost. He was going to need to get back to the girls that were anxiously waiting their turn, and Alex cannot say that he is not excited for it.

When they get back onto the Ghost, Alex lays Leia on the sofa right next to her mother. He wanted to make sure that Padme could admire her sleeping figure, as he was earlier that morning. He also noticed that Hera left him another black slave collar lying on the holotable, most-likely so that he can latch it on Leia. He viewed it admirably. As he was looking at it, he noticed a word inscribed across the black leather.

‘Princess’  
‘Wow, how did Hera do this?’ Alex thought to himself. He knew that she loved to sew and stitch, but to use her talent to use for his fantasy was apparently beyond his imagination. 

Without any hesitation whatsoever, he grabs the collar and latches it around Leia’s neck, signifying her as his princess. My, did he like the sound of that

But now, he needed to focus on catching up on his rest. If he was going to fuck these girls on a consistent basis, he needed to make sure that he would not get sore in the middle to his conquest.

When he reaches the bedroom, Alex retires himself onto the bottom bunk and starts the process of falling asleep. He had no idea of who to fuck next. He obviously was eventually fuck all of them, but who to choose first was seemed too difficult for him to decide. Maybe he could let a girl come to him? Maybe, but he will worry about that later. Now, all he wanted to do was get some sleep. Alex will continue his fun later.

4 hours later…

Alex felt himself waking up by a familiar feeling. Now, after feeling well-rested, his senses were able to feel even the slightest feelings. 

After getting used to the feeling, he could tell what it exactly was. There seemed to be a small hand wrapped around his schlong, a feeling that he has felt a lot after having his first two affairs with the Senator and the Princess. With this hand feeling smaller than theirs were, it gave Alex a sense on who it could possibly be. A younger individual. He would not be able to pinpoint from a simple feeling, which means he needed to see her to be able to identify her. 

Once Alex opened his eyes, he was astonished to see the figure that was stroking his cock. She was none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. At her young age of only 16 years old, she was looking as fine as ever. The first thing he instantly noticed her headdress, the one that she wore as a slave to the Zygerrian queen, an appearance of hers that Alex had pounded his meat to countless times.

“Ahsoka?” 

“Hey, Alex. I noticed you in here sleeping earlier, and Hera gave me permission to come in and satisfy you, and I can already tell you don’t mind. There’s nothing to worry about, so go ahead and lay on back, babe. I’m here to give you the pleasure.”

Well, Alex cannot really say he was expecting. Was he opposed? Hell no. He would let the precious little padawan stoke his member all day long. What also surprised him was how well she was stroking. ‘Where could she have possibly learned this from?’ He thought to himself. He felt the urge to ask, but he decided to save it for later. All he needed to do right now was to enjoy the moment, and boy it was only going to get better from here.

After about five minutes of hand teasing from the young togruta, Alex suddenly feels a pair of lips pressed on the head of his cock. This was a sensation that he has been feeling for the past couple of days, and it only has gotten better since. 

As much as we wanted Ahsoka to continue in the position they were in, Alex wanted her to take him to a place that she wanted to go, A place that made her feel more comfortable to have sex at. 

“Here, Ahsoka. As much as I want to make you my personal little slave, and I will, I want you to have a say in where we do things. Here is the key to the portal. Take us to where you want us to go.” Alex said assuringly, and also gives her a tug on her ass so she can lift her up and hold her. She was younger than him after all, so he wanted to treat her like she was.

After walking through the portal and arriving at the destination that Ahsoka had chosen, Alex instantly recognized where she had taken them. 

Her own personal quarters on the Venator Resolute

“Hey, Ahsoka. Why’d you choose this place.”

“Well, it’s where I’ve always had the most privacy. I would always rub my clit whenever I was alone, usually masturbating to Anakin, Obi-Wan, or the clones.”

“Oooo, so you’ve had some dirty fantasies of your own?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve never actually had sex with any of them. The only experience that I’ve had is when I was gangraped by Zygerrian slavers when I was 15 years old. But I wouldn't really say raped, because I actually enjoyed it.” Ahsoka continued with a seductive grin that seemed to be the sexiest that Alex had ever seen. Still he needs to see more.

As Alex slowly approached the young Ahsoka, he began to have a feel for her dark orange skin. He never knew that he had such a thing for her lush skin, but it might be just a reality effect. His hands also brushed over some of the tattoos that she had, specifically one located on her sternum and the other located just above her cleavage that seemed to be his favorite due to that simple fact. 

After around 3-4 minutes of massaging her skin, Alex was finally ready to get to business. He gave the young Padawan his first order.

“Lay on your back on the bed, I’m ready for my lunch.”

‘Just like the slavers’ Ahsoka thought to herself, and not in a bad way. She soon came to appreciate what they did to her because now she is ready to pleasure Alex to the best of her ability. When she lied on her back, she saw Alex gradually slide his head in between her thighs and then slide his tongue up the folds of her cunt. This was only his second time performing oral on a girl, and he felt a lot more confident then when he had to tongue-fuck Padme a few days ago. 

‘Remember, Alex. This is your best chance. She’s underage, she’s hardly ever felt the pleasure you’re about to give her. Put on a good show’ 

While this message played in his head, Alex started to eat you twat more violently, letting his teeth get the best of the action. Ahsoka started to scream from this pleasure, not being used to receiving such oral pleasure. Alex made this go as far as her squirting a load in his mouth, as she let out a harsh scream.Alex then proceeded to swallow her juices down his throat, really enjoying the taste of her togruta fluid.

Then, without giving her anytime to suspect anything, Alex rammed his three longest fingers into her tight little vulva. On his session of finger-fucking, he made sure to focus on being as fast as possible. Being as small as she is, being controlled was not something he needed to worry about.

This went on for around ten-or-so minutes, with Alex basically molesting Ahsoka’s twat at this point. With her first orgasm of the day being so recent, Alex knew she was not gonna make her cum by simply fingering her to the sun. He also wanted to make sure that she gave him the pleasure that he was so-anxiously seeking.

“Get on your knees, Ahsoka, for you have a new master. I want to see you worship my cock.”

Ahsoka obeyed her new master’s order almost instantly. Alex can really tell that she has submitted to him. Once she is on her knees before him, Alex lays his erection on the right side of her face. He lays it there for a couple of minutes, letting her work her tongue ever so lightly on his scrotum. The sensation was just kicking in, and Alex was all here for it.

Even though he enjoyed watching his girl be a good little slave, Alex was ready to get what he came for. He grabbed Ahsoka’s montrals tight and forced his cock into her throat. Even though he wanted to give Ahsoka a lot of freedom in their sex session, he also wanted to let her know that he was in control. He started letting her know what she exists for now. Not to serve the Jedi Order or later the Rebellion. She was his now.

Then, after throat-fucking Ahsoka for a good two minutes, Alex let her work on her own. And boy, she did everyone that her skillset could possibly offer. She letting her tongue swirl on the head, licked it up and down, and even deepthroated more than she was required to do.

‘Man’ Alex thought ‘Her saliva makes a very good lube.’

After about another five minutes of sucking, Alex was ready to get to the main event. And even better, he was going to make Ahsoka do all the work.

“Get up,” he commanded.

After Ahsoka gets back up, Alex goes and lays on the bed and lets her saddle up on his prick. After yet another slow entry from a different woman, the feeling comes back to Alex. And boy, it only gets better each time he receives the feeling. Ahsoka starts working that magic that was first taught to her by her previous Zygerrian masters. She bucked her hips back and forth rough, which let Alex get used to how Ahsoka was taught to pleasure her masters.

“OOOOOHHHH, ALEX, FFFUUUUUUUCK, YOU’RE INCREDIBLE. I’VE NEVER HAD A COCK LIKE YOURS EVER BEFORE!”

“Goooooooood, little ‘Soka. Now tell me, who is your master. Who do you belong to now?”

“Y-YOU! I BELONG TO YOU, ALEX! I’M YOUR PERSONAL SLUT! I’M YOUR LITTLE CUM DUMPSTER SLAVE! I LIVE TO SERVE YOU! YOU’RE THE BEST MASTER I’VE EVER HAD!”

It is here where Ahsoka’s verbal praise sends Alex over the edge faster than the other two girls could ever do. It may take every bit of persuasion from the others to not let Ahsoka be his favorite cumdump.

Alex cannot even bother to tell Ahsoka that he is about to flood her womb. He shoots a lot of baby batter, he would probably guess around 3 pints. And boy, did Ahsoka deserve that massive load. 

Ahsoka then slides off of Alex and decides to cuddle with her new master for the night. After having almost a half-hour long sex session, the longest that Alex has had yet, he deserved to have a good nights’ rest with his current-favorite girl.

Alex also makes sure to reach down to her cunt and feel the cum leaking out of her pussy, but he also kind of wanted to keep it in there so that she will have a special surprise in her womb in the next couple of days. I mean, she damn well deserved.

Then, after all of the action that he and his new babe slave had that day and a good little make-out tongue wrestling after, Alex and Ahsoka felt like they had a very satisfying day. He found it fun to plow the fuck out of an in-experienced babe. Perhaps he can fuck another one of those next?

Coming up next: The Scavenger


	6. Chapter 6: The Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex preforms his next sexual enslavement on Rey, the simple scavenger-turned-Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back y’all. Forgive me for not uploading a new chapter in quite a while, I suddenly found myself busy over the last several days. My work schedule just got a lot busier so unfortunately I had to delete my upload schedule for this story along with The Ahsoka Chronicles which will be debuting its first chapter on Friday, January 22.
> 
> I also want to thank you for all the story commissions that I have been sent. It has been really booked up, so I have to close commissions now. Who knows when I’m opening them up again, because there are also some other stories that suit my interests.
> 
> BUT I ALSO HAVE THIS BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I have grown very interested in co-writing a Star Wars erotic story with some of you who enjoy this story and are writers yourselves. If you are interested by any means, send me a private message. The story setting will be decided as a group of us writers. All rights for your chapter will go to you.
> 
> Anyway, enough with my nonsense. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

Tatooine: Lars’ Homestead

Alex had a brief little sexual scandal with the young Rey just ten minutes before she took him to the destination that she wanted. He would say that he found her the strangest, perhaps the most awkward out of the group of girls that he has interacted with over the past week. He would say she seems, you know, introverted? Not necessarily one to have open conversation with others that he hardly knows. 

In Alex’s eyes though, that did not even matter at all. Just because she is a shy, introverted little virgin does not mean that she is going to get a pass from being another one of his little pets. Social or not, Rey was going to serve him the way he wanted to, to submit her body to his will.

Rey led Alex into the front entrance, and they could tell how long this place had been without an owner for quite a long time. I mean, Alex did look down the main tunnel as saw half of it buried in sand. This made him wonder why Rey even brought them here in the first place. Being as smart as he is, he could not figure out why.

“You know, Alex, this place is very special to me. It is where I buried the lightsabers, putting the legacies of my masters at rest. But here and now, I plan to have a new master, one who is able to pleasure men. Will you be that?”

“Baby girl, you don’t even know half of it. I’ve already enslaved three of them, so don’t try to make this sound difficult. The simple fact that you’re a virgin is just gonna make it oh so much easier. By the end of this session, you’re gonna know who you belong to, who you exist for.” 

It clearly goes to show how much Alex’s confidence has gone up in that past week. He knows that he does not need to be gentle anymore, and that in fact these sexy little teases do not expect him to be nice. Rey is no different, and Alex drools over that fact. Even if she has no sexual experience what-so-ever, she still knows that Alex is the one that she belongs to. 

“Alright, babe. I know how you were talking about burying the lightsabers in the sand. How about I bury my cock into your mouth,” Alex says with a teasing grin.

To Alex’s amusement, Rey pushes Alex on a makeshift bed lying near the entrance of the homestead and drops down on her knees, going in between his legs to gain access to his solid rod.

“Start stroking it, little slave. Lemme see how well you can do on your first try.”

With this, Rey wraps her hand around Alex’s member. He would say that her first time stroking a cock has been rather impressive. Although it did not quite give him the pleasure that he sought, he did not wish to complain at all. After all, this was not the only thing that they were gonna do.

Rey kept up, stroking Alex’s soft foreskin up and down. Alex trailed off in his mind, and developed a thought that Rey might be trying to tease him. Even though she was not necessarily doing very good at it, he did not want to discourage his new precious slave.

It was at this point that the teasing of his foreskin was making Alex impatient. Without giving Rey any warning, which he has grown very accustomed to doing with the other girls, shoved her face down on his pelvis with his rock-hard log squished deep in her throat. Alex would have to say that he really has a kink for rough oral sex. To him, it just showed how much his ladies with their comfort level pleased their master. And man, he had to imagine it would be pretty uncomfortable to have a dick shoved down your throat.

Alex made her new slave suck him off for around seven to eight minutes, with him putting her saliva to great use as she slobbered on his cock. Rey did not want to risk straining her neck by jerking back, so she just stayed there and let him have his way, not like she would have a choice anyway. 

“Oooooooh, Rey. I would’ve never thought your throat would feel so good to be pushing through.”

Rey responded to Alex with a couple of loud gags on his member, letting him know that she loves to let him use her as he wants. After about three more minutes of him skullfucking the young scavenger, Alex pulled out fast.

Alex decided to give Rey a couple minutes to catch her breath, as she really needed it. He could really tell by the look of her face that she has never experienced anything like that before. She had to cough out some saliva after getting it stuck down her throat and not being able to breathe half of the time.

“Now, I think it is time for you to finally lose your innocence once and for all. I imagine it will be quite memorable for you, Rey. Losing your virginity to your new Sex Master will definitely be a memory that you will never ever forget.

Alex proceeds to place Rey on all fours on the bed. He was ready to finally have the girl as his own. Alex wastes no time. He uses his habit of being very impatient for his own good.

“You know what, Rey? You’re most-likely going to hurt, but just know, you will no longer be used for your own pleasure. Your only purpose is to worship me, your new master. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, master. Take my virgin cunt. I’m your slut, I’m your property. Use me as you please. My pleasure no longer matters, Only yours does!”

“Goooooood girl.”

And with this, Alex starts the virginity-taking initiative. It does not take many thrust from his hips until Rey’s hymen breaks, blood trickling out of the zone of her clitoris.

This is the time that Alex takes to claim the scavenger girl as his. He began pounding into her violently, letting her know how her new master liked it: rough. Rough was the way of many sexual masters, and Alex did not want to be any different. 

“OOOOOOOH, MASTER! YOU ARE SO GOOD. YES, YES! FUCK MY LITTLE VIRGIN CUNT!”

Alex found her vocalization to be a big turn-on ‘that’s my girl’ he thinks to himself as he continued to have his way with the young Jedi. They kept on going with this exact same place, with Alex’s balls slapping against her violently and causing them to eventually ache.

“It was until then that Alex was on the brink of release. He could feel that this virgin girl that he had just enslaved got the best of his sexual pleasure. With all of these thoughts going through his mind, he quickly pulled out and began rapidly pumping his cock in his hand.

Rey looked back, and that beautiful face of hers might have been the thing that sent him over. After feeling his balls boil for the longest time, he unleashed his load all over Rey’s petite back. He thought that releasing his fluid all over her body was just to show how much she had changed from an innocent virgin girl to a full-on sex slave that will serve his will forever. 

“Oooh, Master. Thank you. I never knew that the life of a sex slav was something that I would have desired. This was an amazing first experience of sex with you, Master.” Rey said, giving Alex a light peck on the cheek to show her affection towards her new master.

Alex was lying there beside Rey, deep in thought of what he should do next. With his last two sessions, being with Rey and Ahsoka, he wanted to go back to get with a girl that has had a lot of experience, similar to Leia. Who that was going to be was not something he really wanted to think about right now. All Alex wanted to do now was have a nice restful sleep with his newest slave.

Coming up next: The Artist


	7. Chapter 7: The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does it rough with the Mandalorian babe Sabine Wren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back at it in The Intimate Experience! Sorry for not updating this story in quite a while, I was very busy this past week and then I wrote the first chapter of my new story, The Ahsoka Chronicles. If you have not checked that out yet, I would highly recommend you do so!
> 
> With that being said, this chapter is all about Sabine Wren, who is definitely one of the finest females in Star Wars for me. This chapter also has a different approach to the lemons, as I try to do in every chapter. 
> 
> My next upload after this will be to The Ahsoka Chronicles, so do not expect another update for this story for around two weeks.
> 
> Anyway, without any further ado, let us get into the chapter!
> 
> I do not own Star Wars

Alex laid in his master bedroom, the same bedroom that he woke up in at the very start as well as the one where he received that magnificent blowjob from Ahsoka Tano. He has gone to the point where he has not had to do anything for himself. His new slaves would always be willing to do anything for him, sexual or non-sexual. He truly felt like a slave master.

This was not the thing that he was most thinking about now. What mainly went on in his mind was the fact that he did not know what girl he wanted to be inside next. However, he did have a preference for his next slave. He was really craving a girl who had a lot of sexual experience, such as one who would shag very often, perhaps almost every day. He had mainly wanted this due to his last sex session was with Rey, a virgin who had no experience before he enslaved her. 

He knew who would provide him the knowledge that he seeks.

“Babe!” Alex shouted. These walls were easy to hear through, so he knew that she would come in to help.

The door opened up, and in walked Hera Syndulla. Yeah, it is a little odd that Alex chose to have a maid partner when his main goal was to enslave all of the women he was onboard the ship with, but he felt like Hera deserved it. After all, she was the one that organized everything so that he could have all the fun. However he ended up on the Ghost in the first place because of Hera’s doing, so he was going to reward her for that. Did they have plans on any sort of marriage? Perhaps, but now was not the time for that subject to be on the top of his mind right now. His main goal as of that moment was to make his own little slave sanctuary for him to settle, perhaps for the rest of his life.   
“Hey, hun. What is it you need?”

“I need your preference on a matter I need solved”

The so-shown “coupled” talked about Alex’s preference on what he wanted for his nex sex session. Hera was getting rather intrigued when he started talking about how he wanted a girl with experience, definitely being because she knew the perfect girl that Alex was looking for. 

“Wellllll, mmmmm. Looks like you're looking for a girl who knows what she’s doing. I know who can give you that. And the best part is she is completely submissive. She also likes it rough, which is something I know you can get behind.” Hera exclaims seductively while licking her lips in anticipation for her new lover.

She walks out of the room in search of the girl that she mentions. Alex gets a hint of who he thinks Hera was talking about, but he does not want to make any sort of assumptions. However, the description that Hera had given him was sure something to work up to. 

Not even a minute later and someone has already come back to his room, except this time it is not Hera. Alex became astonished at the beautiful sight in front of him, one of his favorite girls to edge off to.

Sabine Wren.

Alex always found her to be rather beautiful, with her short pink & white hair swaying over on the right side of her head, as wavy as ever. With her light hair as well as the combination of her light, brown eyes and her thin lips, she was a package that Alex was sure any man would love to pick up in the bedroom.

Because of him not having an idea of how to get started, Alex walks up to the young Mandalorian girl and strokes her chin with his thumb and index finger. Alex just came up with this on the fly because of it usually showing a gesture of dominance, which was what he was about to assert on her.

“Well hello, Lady Wren. I had heard the others saying you were one who likes the cock rough. I appreciate you coming to me. Normally when I seek to do it rough, the lady on the receiving end does not want it that way. I assume from your Mandalorian warrior culture that you would seem to be rather adventurous. I also know you’re quite the artist, and I cannot wait to make some art of that pretty face of yours.”

“Well Master, you seem to have guessed right. I’ve been into rough sex since I was a student at the Imperial Academy when I was around 13 years old. I’ve never not let those horny boys in my class fuck me raw and make a gooey white painting on my face and tits. I will love serving you as a cum dumpster for the rest of my life.”

Alex required no more words to begin. Without giving Lady Wren any notice, he launches his right hand at her throat and starts choking her lightly. Sabine’s voice becomes raspy.

“Oooooh. Yes, daddy. I can’t wait till you rawdog my precious little Mando cunt. I completely submit myself to you. Cmon, I’m getting impatient. Use me as your personal as your little fucktoy!”

Without any further ado, Sabine’s new master slams her onto the bed and starts molesting her. Normally he would refrain from going rough. However, knowing that she likes it that way, it gives him the go-ahead to brutally assault her.

He grabs his rock-hard cock hard cock and plunges it into the depths of the Mandalorian rebel, not even caring if she had since changed her mind and does not want this. Alex finally feels like he was getting fully accustomed to the role of the sex master. He would always care and have compassion for the girls that he was fucking, but he knew that was not the role that the girls wanted him to play. Sabine Wren seemed to be the lady that gave him this realization.

With Sabine’s combination of liking to take it rough as well as being completely submitted, it made Alex feel some lustful urges that he had not felt before. It is not like he was not enjoying this new personality though, he knew he could get used to his own new behavior.

“Ooooooh, master!! You feel so good when you’re inside me! I think I can get used to being one of your submissive whores!”

With about ten minutes of Alex’s groaning and Sabine’s moaning, he proceeds to tense up and flood her chasms with his gooey seed. Who cares if she got pregnant, she was his property now.

“Get on your knees. It’s time for you to do what you’ve always existed for.”

When Sabine followed her masters command and got down to get her face on the lower level of Alex’s cock. She began to rub his member’s underside all her smooth, precious face, reminding her of the time she would be in a little of a good ol’ fashion bukkake with members of her clan as well as slurping on Kanan and Ezra’s giant dicks.  
It seemed to her like she had always been a whore, even before she knew of Alex.

She began to eagerly bathe his cock in her saliva, letting her new master know what it feels like when he has his new Mandalorian slave worship him. Alex also loved how she slurps on the whole length, not wanting to tease him like how he did not want to tease her. Perhaps he still had compassion for his slaves; I mean, he had to show that he was grateful somehow.

After about 5 minutes of Sabine working her magic, Alex was beginning to grow impatient. Without giving his baby girl any warning, he scrunched up her precious white hair and thrusted his hips forward. Girls with pretty faces often loved to get her face fucked, much like Sabine herself. Alex kept on thrusting rapidly, not giving any chance for her to breathe. He knew Sabine was quite used to this, so he tried his best to make her feel uncomfortable when throating him.

Catching an idea in his head, Alex used his thumb and index finger to close her nostrils. He kept on ravaging her face at the same pace as he was already going, able to make her choke her dry on his massive prick. Her saliva made for very good lubrication, able to bathe every inch of it.

Soon enough, Sabine would lose consciousness after being breathless for too long. She felt like her lungs were clogging up, and eventually passed out cold. Alex looked at her immoble body with great satisfaction; This was the first time that he has made one of his slaves pass out.

After about an hour of unknowing sleep, Sabine hazily woke up. Alex was present during her whole nap, casually groping her perky little breasts during her sleep. 

“Oooh, Master. That was the best sex session I’ve ever had. And trust me, I’ve had my fair share of affairs.”

Then a thought ran through Alex’s mind. Sure Sabine liked it very rough, but it also went very well because she was also submissive. He really like it when the girls would not ever question his authority, but what if someone did?

Coming up next: The Heiress


End file.
